


Puppetry Called "LIFE"

by SoraHinari



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Angst, Family Issues, M/M, Possible Character Death, Puppets, Saiou is just there for the plot!, multifandom - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2019-12-18 14:50:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18252059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoraHinari/pseuds/SoraHinari
Summary: Thomas is alone, away from the family business and working on his own as a puppet maker/crafter. But someone will come to shake his everyday life. When a mysterious man comes and awakens, giving life to Thomas' adored puppet with a deadline in its hands, what events will enroll into the young man's life?





	1. The Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a ThomasxRyouga fanfic as you see! Ryouga is a puppet in the beginning but no worries at the story progresses you will see even more of his human side as well!  
> I hope you enjoy it and excuse my mistakes!

England, London, 23rd of November

* * *

Everything was lit up and dressed in white at the Victorian England. Snowflakes were dancing and falling from the gray sky like droplets and the day seemed like night even if it was just 8 in the morning.

Between in all that snow and the celebratory lights and decorations, since Christmas were just around the corner, there was a shop at the central area of the city. A shop that someone would think that it was pulled out from a fairy tale story and not reality. It was always full, from kids and adults, everyone could hear them talk or laugh making them the constant music of the store.

It was nothing fancy to be honest, just a simple shop, nothing too much or show off-ish, decorated with dark wood and a beautiful magenta almost carpet. Besides that, there was also a welcoming area much like a special kind of pub, with a counter standing between the main area and the workshop. Someone could spot the workshop if they gave a look at the extra door behind the counter, revealing long tables with paintbrushes, colours, tools and fabrics.

But before anyone would even come to notice the extra room their eyes would fall not at the bright carpet or the semi-open door but at the filled walls. Walls with selves and the most important of all, what those selves had! Puppets from the one side to the other, small ones, big ones, blonds, black haired, with freckles or not, boys and girls, with dresses and suits, with curls or straight hair. There was whatever your heart desired displayed, but on the rare occasion none of the puppets there 'clicked' with you, fear not customer! Because behind the counter there was the man behind everything, every part, every paintbrush, every little piece of clothing in his white at the start canvases. The known all across London for his work, Thomas Arclight.

The middle son of the all-known grand businessman Byron was now 28 years old and was actually a very successful puppet crafter. In his years of work Thomas had made friends, enemies but most importantly good and faithful customers. His name had reached a grand scale on everyone's ears, so much that even if someone wanted to forget even how the young shopkeeper looked like was impossible. Thomas' image was carved in the memories of many, rumors had it that he passed a little bit of his beauty down to his creations. Many people wondered what made that man so attractive and unforgettable. Maybe it was his lightly tanned skin in the colour of fresh cinnamon, maybe his blond hair that faded to magenta and were always combed and styled in perfection or maybe it was due to those piercing deep magenta eyes of his. But the only thing sure was one; Thomas Arclight and his store were a destination for quite the crowd.

Even if he was unique indeed there was also something else, something also unique that adored the store and blessed it with its presence. The inspiration of Thomas, a puppet sitting on top of the counter and not displayed for sale. But that was not the only thing that alarmed someone for the 'NOT FOR SALE' warning but also the way that puppet was dressed. Those bright purple hair that curled up bellow the chin with some blue strands in the middle of the forehead, the pair of the bright blue glass eyes rested in the mascot's skull, even the hand sewn custom ciel and lilac suit it wore tagged along with the black shiny tap shoes. Everyone was astonished from how beautiful that puppet looked, from how much careful work Thomas placed on it and how much of a unique piece of art it was. That exact thing also happened that cold day towards the end of November while Thomas was focused behind his counter painting something with soft strokes. A little girl not older than more or less 10 years old got closer and looked surprised with wide bright eyes at the young Arclight.

"Um... E-Excuse me..." trembled the voice of the girl which called out to win the attention of the shopkeeper "This puppet, does it have a name?" she asked shyly without looking Thomas in the eye just scanning the puppet. Thomas on the other hand looked at the girl and grinned.

"Of course it does!" expressed a pretty and smooth male voice "His name is Ryouga!"

The girl focused on the puppet's face and smiled, she almost said something but she was interrupted by a woman in the front door motioning and calling at her to come to her, probably her mother. Hearing the 'Time to go' line from the young woman, the young girl let out a small giggle and waved at Ryouga like she was saying 'bye' before her departure, making the small bell that informed Thomas of whenever someone entered or exited the store ring. Leaving down his thin paintbrush Thomas sighed, a sigh he didn't even know he was holding back, as he looked around at the for now empty shop.

"Alone once again huh Ryouga? Me, you and all these orders that have to be ready till the holidays... This will be a loooong and tiring afternoon." said the young man looking at his lovely puppet but instantly shaking his head frantically "Oh god... I am talking to you again aren't I? Work has worn me out, or maybe I am just alone... one of the two... or maybe both. But Christopher and Michael will not accept to talk to me... I am the trash of the Arclight family after all. The middle irrelevant son that did not follow along the footsteps of his father willingly and in the end embarrassed them all." Thomas' eyes were stuck on the blue orbs of his mascot "I am talking alone... again... I must be going nuts, maybe I should give myself a break... some days off... That might help." Instantly he changed his focus on the blond puppet he was holding and was in the making with a bright fuchsia dress hugging the porcelain body. Taking the brush he started paining again her green eyes with soft movements before something interrupted his work. It was not something unusual, just the bell of his door, but what he saw was unusual.

Instead of the beautiful women and the young children that visited him all the time there stood a young man that you could not really tell exactly how he looked, the black long cloak he wore covered almost everything except some gray clothing under the garment. His head was covered by a black hood as well before he reached upwards and pulled it down, showing a thin pale skin, purple piercing eyes like they were reading through your soul and long straight purple hair with some strands of dark gray and blue mixed in their long waterfall, something unfitting for his so young looking face. Slightly frightened or even better startled Thomas took a step backwards, leaving the doll and the brush on the counter again and facing the man in the process.

"G-Good day... can I possibly help you out?" he asked with a shaking voice addressing his newfound customer. In that question the man did not hold back from answering looking straight in his magenta orbs.

"I came for an order, I think you can help me. I did hear you are the best and the ideal person in your work circle mister Arclight."

Just with a soft positive nod, Thomas bent down on his knees, opened a cabinet that was not filled with puppet parts or supplies but with books, from there he pulled out a brown leathered book which he placed on top of the counter. Running his fingers along the pages he stopped at the right empty one with today's date and span it around so it was facing his visitor.

"Please... Write here, in this blank page, your order and generally how you want your puppet... a-along with your name and contact information of course... I promise you that I will do the impossible to get you up in my catalog of orders as a priority..." 

Thomas wouldn't lie... he wanted that man to leave. He had something weird on him... an aura that made him have chills down his spine, something that was not from this world. The unknown man indeed did not lose anymore time and picked up the pen rested in the middle of the page with his thin pale fingers and started noting down what he wanted, making Thomas to do a note to himself to breath out the breath he was holding in the moment he heard the bell ring on the man's way out.

Thankfully that moment was not long after, without saying anything else, just looking at Ryouga and smirking, the man left just like how he came in, like a ghost. That was the moment that Thomas let out the longest breath he could even imagine before checking the order. It was fairly simple, comparing it with all the others he had received this was a piece of cake... That Saiou Takuma, based on the name he had given, would be the first name in Thomas' priorities for sure, not just because it was a simple order but also because he did not want to see that man in his store or close to him ever again. He was harsh, he knew that, maybe he misunderstood... maybe the guy was from another country his name pointed to that direction too and was accustomed to other ways of life. But as the saying has it 'Better safe than sorry'.

"This will be indeed a very long day Ryouga..." mumbled again the shopkeeper before going to the door, locking it for the rest of the morning and returning to his pending orders... weirdly enough having the feeling of someone looking at him...


	2. The Awakening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas cannot shake the feeling he has about that new customer of his. But is it truly just a feeling or another harsh reality that he must face after some games that life herself plays on him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter might end up shorter than the first one due to losing progress on it two times already! I am terribly sorry! TvT

The day passed by quickly. By the time Thomas finally checked his clock next to his front door the time was 4 in the afternoon. His eyes were tired from working on so many different orders with the feeling of someone watching him, someone's gaze piercing through his skull, but he couldn't do much such a trivial thing wouldn't make him stop his work, he had so many orders to get ready in one month.

"Time flew by quickly today huh Ryouga?" he spoke to his most priced treasure as he worked to button up his brown coat and slip on his warm white gloves before tying around his neck a gray cozy scarf to keep him protected from the cold. Of course Thomas did not wait for Ryouga to reply to him, his company was only a puppet after all, but still he couldn't bring himself to stop talking to him. "You know Ryouga, if you could hear me, I wish you did not really take into account what I said earlier this morning...  I was tired and the restless night probably made me spat out some nonsense" the shopkeeper pressed his pinkish lips on to the porcelain forehead before taking a step back "You are my treasure, my only company Ryouga... Even if needed, I could never stop talking to you for some reason... Oh well... See you tomorrow."

Upon exiting his little shop, Thomas locked the door, careful to hear the click in the lock before pocketing the key and turning around to get to his home. But the surprise and shock that overwhelmed him was not expected. Two figures walked towards him, the shorter one half-ran and hugged him while the other one just slightly bowed when they both finally reached him. The taller one had white long hair and cold blue eyes while the one hugging him had pink hair fading to brown while his eyes were shining green. Thomas gasped and almost glared at the two before listening to the older one speak.

"Thomas, it is good to see you again my dear brother." Christopher's voice was smooth as silk, serious and very toned down as he spoke. Thomas could see that he was tense as he continued "I haven't seen you in for so long, you've grown, I still remem-" suddenly he was cut off by the middle Arclight.

"Cut it off Christopher. Cut the act. Take Michael and just leave me alone, you have no business with me or my shop anyways." Thomas spat out taking a step back pushing his younger brother away from him who looked up to him and spoke up.

"But big brother... we just came by to see you, see how you are doing and-"

"And get me back to Byron, force me to go back to that man again!" interrupted Thomas once again. On that interruption Michael gasped while Christopher on the other hand rubbed his temples with his index finger and thumb in circular motions.

"Listen Thomas, can't you just do me the favour and listen to what we have to say? That man is our father like it or not... we ought to follow him and his legacy it is normal and expected of us. Please see that what you are doing profits no one" Christopher elaborated and sighed "Are you seriously not even willing to talk about it with us over a cup of tea or lunch?" the daggers he got from Thomas' look though were more than enough to cover his question.

"Listen Chris, we are not kids anymore, I think we both know that. You are in your 30s, I am 28... Michael here turned 24 some months ago.. we are all full fledged adults both in mind and body. Byron is 'YOUR' father not mine... that man stopped being my father the day he disowned me and left me alone in a random apartment 8 years ago... Of course you two can stay by his side, I will never drag you down with me here but let me ask you this, what happened to your dreams? What happened to you wanting to become a scientist Chris and you a historian Michael?" Thomas could see the remorse and the hurt in his siblings' eyes but he wouldn't hold back, one day they would talk about this... about him, them and their father... about the legacy and the 'musts' of their lives... and according to fate that day was now. "I know I am stepping in a sensitive topic for all of us but it is time to stop trying to hide it... You willingly follow Byron and his whims... I cannot do that. I will not stand for that man to hold me captive in a house just to present me whenever I am needed to bask in the glory of his so called friends like a well groomed doll... I felt like a puppet in there... sometimes I feel my strings pulled even if I am far away from him and everything now... But it is not easy Chris... I am not becoming a soulless shell again for the shake of a legacy. Now if you will excuse me... I have some orders to design." without waiting for his brothers to respond, Thomas walked away. The heels from his boots doing a soft tap sound against the stone covered pavement, the snow had calmed down only some flakes appearing now and then... and that was great because Thomas decided to take his time to return home that day, taking slow steps, listening to his steady breath as he walked, trying to calm down his heartbeat and inner guilt... and trying to make himself believe that he did not miss his brothers not even one bit.

* * *

Entering his small apartment Thomas lost little to no time in order to lock the door and run to his room. The apartment he was living in was not something grand but enough for him to be comfortable. It consisted of one living room connected with the kitchen and a small dining area, while in order to get to the room and the bathroom you had to walk in a little hallway where besides those two rooms you could also find a third one, it was Thomas' work area, well... it used to be a storage room that Thomas remodeled and turned into a some kind of study area for him to design his puppets when at home. The style of the apartment was like his store, colours of magenta and gold with white wood adoring the floors. He was living in a small apartment but Thomas Arclight never lost his class after all.

Now at his room he started to slowly remove his clothes since his coat and shoes were left besides the front door. Letting his white buttoned up shirt to fall down from his shoulders to the floor Thomas combed back his hair and sighed, his hands slowly moving to removing his pants and when those were off as well he instantly walked to the bathroom with the said clothes in hand. Entering his bathroom he dropped the garments in the little bucket he had for washing alongside his underwear and entered the bath, warm water started hitting his skin as his hands traveled around his body to wash off the soreness of the day. But even in such a relaxing setting, in a moment Thomas usually lost himself in the warmth of the water and the smell of the body shampoo, this time he felt some shivers down his spine. Laying his head back letting it support on the wall without putting too much pressure, the young man closed his eyes completely wanting to seal off his vision from the current world.

He loved to escape, loved to get away from everyone and everything... but he half didn't want to do it at the same time. Leaving meant abandoning everything he built up for himself, his shop, his customers, his puppets... his puppet... that single little puppet he randomly made out of almost thrown away parts. That one of his creations that he treasured so much like the whole world should be given to it, it was just an inanimate object, just a doll for pretty decor, for some reason though Thomas saw something else in those blue eyes, he saw life. He knew that it was absurd to think like that and he didn't for a long time but... that visitor had him shaken up quite a bit... the way he looked at Ryouga...

"He looked at him as if he was a living thing..." his magenta eyes opened a bit "As if Ryouga was... alive. My mind is probably just messing with me, there is absolutely no way that Ryouga is alive, he is a puppet, a doll I made myself with my own two hands" exiting the bath, Thomas started drying himself up with a towel before throwing it inside the bucket as well "I will have to do laundry tomorrow... having in mind that I do indeed close earlier tomorrow I have time..." he mumbled before wearing a clean pair of undergarments and a loose buttoned up shirt as his sleepwear. 

Slipping his tired figure under his bed sheets, it was about 6 in the afternoon, after the encounter with his brothers his feet ended up dragging him to the outer areas of London's centre and then back in so it took him a good 2 hours to reach his home... his body felt sore before the bath and now it felt tired he needed rest... therefore Thomas just closed his eyes and let sleep take him in his arms, although his rest was restless, filled with memories of the past which the puppet crafter did not really hold dear to his heart or mind.

* * *

England, London, 3rd of December 

* * *

10 days, he has been working on the puppet for 10 days and he was finally done. His hands placed the white haired puppet on the counter in a sitting position and started to test the joints, bending the knees, the elbows and the fingers softly. Thomas smiled and dressed up the male puppet in a white tuxedo and black shoes adored by gray flowers painted all over the outfit.

"I am finally done" mumbled Thomas before looking over at Ryouga "I gave him a call and he should be on his way according to his sayings." his hands slowly traveled up to his favourite puppet and mascot, picking it up and hugging it close like someone would hug a toddler "Do not worry Ryouga... we won't have to see him again after this I hope..." sitting down in a stool he had behind the counter Thomas brought his knees up and sat Ryouga there, his tanned finger brushing through the dark purple hair "I wonder why can't I make anything greater than you... not that I want to but I am curious... is it because you are special?" he did a soft pause and looked in Ryouga's eyes "Have I ever told you how I ended up making you?... No?... We do have some time before Sir Takuma comes to pick up his order so let me tell you the story how does that sound Ryouga?" Thomas' lips curled up in a kind smile... he was talking alone again.. no not alone to his favourite creation but... he couldn't help it, he wanted to listen to the story again and remind himself of a fond memory amongst all the terrorizing ones he had traveling through his mind the past days. "I was shopping for some hair pieces and also joints for some orders... 5 years ago when I had my first good amount of customers, and what do you know... I found some in the exact condition I was searching for! But at the same store... I saw a box filled with what appeared to be defective product. I was curious... I saw some peculiar colours there too... purple, blue, orange... I wonder why someone would throw such expensive colours away... After I asked the clerk, he told me that those parts and colours were the unwanted ones, they overstocked and some became defective with time... So I took the liberty after he stated himself that they were about to throw them away, to pick the box up. Returning home I did nothing else but imagine something... something for me, a puppet all mine for me to have. I started taking care of the joints, reshaping them, rubbing the faces and the bodies with some smoothening outer dye to help them hold up... and after I was done... I started designing, on paper it looked such a hard project. But once I sat down and placed everything together I knew I could build something out of someone else's trash... cause it was my treasure... it was you Ryouga" Thomas placed a tender kiss on Ryouga's forehead before hearing clapping from the front door.

Gasping and raising his eyes up to the entrance of his shop, there stood the man that brought chills down his whole body... not dressed any differently than last time. Thomas cleared his throat and placed Ryouga on his usual spot at the corner of the counter before turning to Saiou and showing him the carefully crafted puppet he ordered 10 days ago. After some inspection the man nodded.

"Thank you for indeed making me one of your priorities mister Arclight..." leaving the payment on the counter and watching Thomas nodding and taking it Saiou smirked "Could you possibly fetch me a box for it? I will need it, I do not want any accidents to happen."

"Yes... of course, give me a minute" Thomas replied at the request going back to the little work space he had at that door behind his welcoming area.

When Thomas exited the scene, Saiou raised his hand and mumbled something... it sounded like Latin, before touching Ryouga's face and nodding at the puppet with a wicked grin "Listen to me... you have by the end of the year... make him fall for you... adore you... crawl on your feet.. and if you do... if you make your master love you, this little spell will turn into your greatest wish! You will permanently become a human just like him... but if you don't... it will become your greatest curse and fear" picking up his own puppet he turned just in time towards the door where Thomas appeared from and handed him the box "Thank you very much" placing the doll inside he nodded and bowed as a farewell before exiting the store. 

At that Thomas looked at Ryouga, picked him up again and smiled softly "Now... he is gone for good I hope... right Ryouga?" his eyes were rested on his creation's face... he noticed that the blue eyes he so adored were closed half way "Oh... some joints must have come off... I will repair them, stay still Ryouga" said Thomas after placing Ryouga at the counter and disappearing again at the back of the store.

"Wish... curse... love? What... do they even... mean?" came a voice from an unknown source... and soon... the half closed eyes of the puppet started emitting tears.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading Chapter 2!  
> Kudos, Bookmarks and Comments are highly appreciated!


	3. The Lessons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Learning how to live and feel Ryouga adapts in a human life style but what is he supposed to do with what the mysterious man told him to do? What steps will he take to make his master fall for him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is almost half way there~ Gotta say I am quite pleased so... enjoy this chapter as well!

Searching for his tools in his little work room was almost a nightmare, Thomas had it mostly organized but sometimes things got out of hand... like these days. The days just before the holidays that everyone had him running up and down like a crazy man to complete his orders. His eyes finally fell at what he was searching, a small screwdriver to make sure the joins and the bolts behind Ryouga's skull were secure and tight, but before he even picked it up he heard sobbing. He instantly remembered that he did not lock the door therefore a little kid might have entered and seeing no one must have gotten it scared! Leaving the tool on the long table he rushed at the door and looked around his store... only to find it empty... but the sobbing... the sobbing and the little yelps still could be heard. Curious enough he walked to his counter and looked down at Ryouga only to see his precious puppet tearing up with closed eyes and ball fisted hands. That made the creator jump and take a step back gasping... but... his concern overwrote his worry and fears as Thomas softly brushed his fingers on the porcelain almost plastic cheek.

"Ryouga...? Can you hear me?" he asked a bit wary but with a warm and soft voice. His question was not answered much later since his dear treasure opened his blue eyes and stared up at his face. At that, Thomas' eyes became wide and his lips opened... he wanted to say something... speak up for himself... but he decided to just hug the puppet close to his body supporting it from the head and waist "It is okay Ryouga... do not cry... please do not cry... You will make me think you are hurt" softly Thomas placed the puppet down at the counter in a sitting position. Even if it was moved around a lot Ryouga didn't complain... he just stared at Thomas, with his two blue eyes filled with wonder, love and curiosity. 

"Master... are you... okay?" said the puppet in somewhat broken words... obviously it was the first time his voice was heard... his soul was alive in that body so he could hear what others said and see before even he was alive picking up the words and actions... but he was curious as to what was the feeling he felt before and why his master made the exact same noises as he did some minutes ago. Seeing Thomas covering his mouth and trembling made Ryouga want to reach out to him and shaking he extended his arm in order to touch his master's cheek. "Do not make... those... sounds... they sound like... pain?" he asked... trying to put together what he thought pain felt like... what he didn't want his master to go through.

The so said master and crafter sighed and nodded at his little puppet, placing Ryouga down again but on the stool not on the counter Thomas took a very deep breath and walked to the door, his hands instantly locking the door keeping the key on the lock before returning to his friend. Thomas started searching the drawers and everywhere he could for some joints and bigger parts he usually used for human sized puppets. If Ryouga was alive, even if he was curious to learn why and how, he should be somewhere safe... and somewhere warm too, his store wasn't the warmest place he knew. 

"Master what are... you doing?" asked the puppet waiting for its master to give an answer hopefully. His voice was soft, but clearly a male voice, belonging to a teenage boy almost a young adult, very unfitting for his toddler proportions making Thomas almost laugh but surely smile.

"I... I am searching for some parts and joints, if you are going to be a living puppet you should... also be able to care for yourself and also move around... I will modify your body in longer limps and body as well... like a human sized puppet that I rarely build for customers... Probably after that I will take you to my house, I do not want curious people barging in today... and also I am curious as to... how this happened" said Thomas gesturing at Ryouga.

The puppet nodded and smiled a bit... it felt a flourishing happiness in its chest where it slowly touched. Thomas softly picked up the parts needed and Ryouga himself letting his feet guide him to the room behind the counter, for the first time in forever closing the door behind him, locking it too. Laying down the puppet on the table Thomas slipped on a mask and gloves.

"Ryouga I will need you to close your eyes and focus on... anything else... In case you feel pain... please tell me" warned Thomas carefully before picking up a tool.

"Pain? What... is that?" Ryouga looked at him with curious filled eyes... his master was at loss of words and sat on a stool next to the table sighing.

"Pain... You want me to explain what pain is?" the puppet nodded "Very well then... I will do my best to explain yes Ryouga?" Thomas' hands worked carefully to remove the clothes and when he started working on the torso his eyes closed half-way "Pain is... probably the worst feeling you could ever feel Ryouga. There are many different kinds of pain... Physical like the one someone would feel right now... you feel your body burning and it is moving all over... it makes you wince and cry sometimes too... you feel pressure on some spots... soreness even..."

"I... don't feel any of that... maybe cause I do not have flesh?" asked Ryouga.

"Very likely so" he was working on the arms now... making them longer, much like his but a bit shorter "But the worst kind of pain... is the mental and emotional pain... You do not feel it on your flesh or bones Ryouga... You feel it in your soul, in the very essence of your being. It pierces through you, you feel like your breath is going to rip your throat, like your mouth is going to bleed, like you will never get to breath again or see anything from how blurry things get... That kind of pain... I wish you never feel Ryouga"

Listening to his master the puppet nodded... taking mental notes for later. But slowly he watched Thomas work around his body and morphing it in a body size of a young adult. He didn't feel pain just a slight discomfort and when Thomas was done and started dressing him up with some clothes from a drawer Ryouga found the opportunity to ask him a question he was curious from the moment he could act on his own.

"Master what is-" Thomas chuckled and interrupted him.

"Can you just call me Thomas? Master is kind of... suggestive..." with Ryouga's curious look Thomas laughed a bit as he buttoned up the shirt "It is very misunderstood amongst human society and often used in a peculiar terminology, I wouldn't want people hearing you calling me master it would give off the wrong impression!"

"Oh... I... I see... Thomas then" Ryouga thought for a bit before looking up again at the Arclight "Can you... tell me more about yourself?"

"When we get home, I can tell you and teach you whatever you want me to Ryouga" smiling kindly Thomas finished dressing up his prized puppet, helping it stand up. Ryouga now was shorter than him by more or less 1 head but he looked like a human... more like an angel since he had no flaws... but it was believable enough.

* * *

When they finally arrived to Thomas' apartment the puppet crafter was quick to lock the door and sigh. He placed Ryouga down on the couch and cracked his back, during the walk home Thomas had to carry Ryouga bridal style... and now that the puppet was fully built like a human... well... he WAS heavy! Cracking the bones on his back felt amazing as Thomas sat next to Ryouga and smiled. It was late, around 4 in the afternoon, later than what he used to be at home, but it was all worth it since he had Ryouga close to him now. It was his first time at the house and Thomas decided to start with the basics. Offering his hands at the puppet he stood up and chuckled

"Get your palms in mine Ryouga" after doing what instructed Thomas tightened the grip around the two palms and pulled Ryouga up slowly guiding him "Lets teach you how to walk okay? I have placed fully articulated joints, therefore it shouldn't be that much of a problem for you to walk with my help." nodding at him Ryouga tried moving his leg but almost fell, thankfully Thomas caught him and chuckled at the attempt "Let me show you okay?" bending down on his knees he softly placed his hands on Ryouga's legs, motioning it in a walking motion, going to the other and doing the same. He went back and forth several times before standing up and smiling "Now... try it on your own" taking a step back he allowed Ryouga to have more space as he slowly did a wobbly first step. Then came the second, the third and from there he almost walked normally. Thomas guessed that muscle memory registered to the puppets from the constant movements of the joints too in that situation.

After watching Ryouga walk around exploring the house with wide eyes like a small child for a good two hours, letting him explore whatever corner he wanted, Thomas yawned and stood up from the couch. Curiously Ryouga ran to him but tripped and almost fell before Thomas caught him for about the fifth time that hour sighing. But at that the puppet laughed before covering its mouth with a frightened expression.

"Mast- I mean... Thomas what was that?" he asked almost shaking.

"That was a laugh Ryouga, you let it out when you are happy." explained Thomas.

"Happy?... Is that what people call love? Happiness?" Ryouga looked up at his master with wide eyes... finally his question would be answered.

"Wow... wait wait right there Ryouga..." Thomas guided him through the rooms in his own bedroom. The puppet looked around and sat down on the bed observing Thomas as he paced back and forth trying to think of a way to explain and answer his friend's question "Love can cause happiness... but those two are relevant and irrelevant at the same time... Love is... unique. It makes your chest tighten and your breath stop, it makes your vision focus on only the one you love, and also love can bring either immense happiness or hurt. Also... there are many kinds of love, friendly love, family love... romantic one even..."

"Thomas... do you love me?" asked the puppet with hope in his eyes. Maybe his master already did love him! Maybe what that 'Saiou' said would matter no more now that he had his master's love and would no longer worry about such things as 'wish' or 'curse'. But the shocked look on Thomas' face made Ryouga... feel... scared.

"Listen... Ryouga. Love is... not something you can express easily or... feel easily as well... love is... a weird feeling. It messes with you, with your head... with your body... it messes with everything in your life, it can either bless or destroy you... I... I cannot love someone in merely some hours..."

"But... You've known me since forever... you created me!" Ryouga felt tears in his eyes... or whatever he was emitting like tears... but he looked away from Thomas as the man crouched to cup his cheeks in his palms and place a kiss on his forehead.

"Ryouga... you are my precious treasure... and I do promise you that I do love you and keep you dear to my heart always... but romantic love... I cannot do that just yet. I won't promise that I will feel that way about you... But I will never say that it is impossible." The young Arclight knew that the way he said it flourished hopes inside the pure puppet but it was the truth, maybe messed up but it was. "Now... let me wear some nightwear and change you as well..." he said as he started removing his shirt.

After Thomas wore his nightwear he carefully undressed Ryouga and dressed him up again in a comfortable shirt and pair of pants. He knew that his lovely puppet didn't need sleep or food or any human need of shorts but he wanted Ryouga to be comfortable. With that out of the way his body slowly slipped under the covers of his bed and his hands reached up and pulled his treasured possession down with him hugging Ryouga close to his chest.

"Do you hear this Ryouga?" after feeling the nod from the puppet Thomas closed his eyes "This... is my heart. It belongs to my work... to my puppets and most importantly to you Ryouga... remember that you are the most treasured puppet I have ever crafted... even if this day proves to be a dream of mine and I wake up. Goodnight Ryouga."

The puppet watched his master slowly drifting to sleep... and soon it also closed its eyes, using the heartbeat next to its ears as a lullaby and a melody for a quiet prayer in its head... wishing for this day to not be a dream but reality.

* * *

England, London, 15th of December 

* * *

Some days passed and Thomas had not open the shop for those weeks, he stayed home with Ryouga actually explaining him to do some basic things, like cleaning, cooking, making the bed... he knew that the puppet wouldn't need them... but just in case he did teach them to him anyways. But Thomas had to open his store and even if Ryouga was always encouraging him to do and take him along, he just couldn't. 

In breakfast Ryouga served the Arclight while his master ate and drank a cup of warm tea as they both smiled at each other... Ryouga though had some more questions as he sat down across the table to face his creator.

"Master what is a wish and what is a curse?" asked the puppet unaware for the answer he was about to receive.

"Wish and curse huh?" Thomas placed down his fork, having finished his breakfast, picking up his mug and drinking from it placing his lips softly on it "That is not that hard to explain if you compare it to the other things you asked me the first days..." placing down the mug Thomas placed his elbows on the table, his palms on top of each other and rested his chin on them "Allow me to explain, wish is something you want... something you truly desire, something either with a materialistic or emotional based nature... Therefore deep inside your head you wish to have it... that is what a wish is... a curse is the opposite... its when something you are afraid of, a materialization of your fears... But don't worry Ryouga... there is no chance I will let anyone materialize any of your fears" standing up Thomas placed his mug and plate along with his fork and knife in the sink "Why do you ask though?"

"But... That Saiou said-" Ryouga was interupted as Thomas turned around.

"What is up with Saiou? Did he do anything to you Ryouga?" his master sounded scared... and the puppet chuckled and shook his head.

"No... well.. he awoke me but... he did say something about a curse... I don't know" his blue eyes closed as he shook his head "Don't worry about it Thomas! I am pretty sure we will be fine both me and you!" standing up Ryouga ran to his master and hugged him "I love you Thomas... thank you for taking care of me so dearly..." 

Looking down at his puppet Thomas smiled and hugged Ryouga close... he said nothing as he ruffled his purple hair and walked to the door wearing his shoes and coat. It would be his first time at work for this week and he was carrying a suitcase filled with orders. Turning around he smiled at Ryouga.

"I will be on my way now Ryouga... take care and be careful... are you sure that you will be okay alone?" he asked... he was worried... Thomas didn't want to say anything back to Ryouga's 'I love you's' but he... slowly felt something. He was so well taken care of with Ryouga there. Breakfast every morning, conversations... but he wanted to be sure... before he did anything and also learn more about Saiou and his interaction with his treasure... but that latter one could wait for a bit. Getting a nod from Ryouga, Thomas waved, walked out and did not lock, knowing that he would be back and no one would visit anyways. His steps were a bit rushed but he soon made it to his shop and started his day at work... already delivering the puppets he had at hand.

* * *

Back at home Ryouga decided to read... try to read since Thomas had big books for him to understand completely. It was about 3 hours after Thomas had left but the door interrupted him, hearing one, two, three knocks on the wood made the alive puppet to stand up, leave the book down and open up. What he saw surprised him, there were two faces he saw in many pictures when he entered Thomas' room... his two brothers. Gasping a bit he hid behind the door.

The older brother of the two sighed and shook his head as he entered the apartment, Michael behind him. Ryouga closed the door and looked back and forth at the two brothers not really knowing what to do... he was getting nervous and shaking... until Michael walked up to him and patted his head. 

"Do not worry, we are just looking for our brother... is he not here?" Michael asked with a small smile... they were about the same height if not for Ryouga being a tad bit taller... but the puppet just shook its head. "Do you know when he will be back?"

"Michael... sit down we will wait for him... no matter how long Thomas takes, we must bring him to father!" Christopher said in a stern tone as he sat on the couch crossing his legs. Michael followed suit, joining him while Ryouga, relieved that they hadn't suspected anything went to the kitchen and made some tea. 

As he served the two Arclight brothers Michael turned to him and asked something he did not expect to hear...

"Are you Thomas'... relationship by any chance? If yes I am sorry that we intruded like that we-" His speech was cut off by the Arclight next to him.

"No reason to fill a stranger in Michael... although thank you for the tea." said Christopher taking a sip and nodding at the puppet.

They did not wait for long since in about 30 minutes the door opened up and a very rushed Thomas entered the room with heavy breaths. Leaving his coat on the hanger he turned with closed eyes and hands combing in his hair towards the living room.

"Ryouga I am back early I hope you did-" he opened his eyes to only come to a gasp since what he saw was Ryouga sitting in the armchair of his living room and his two brothers on his couch drinking tea "Michael... Christopher..."

"Sit down Thomas, we need... to have a very serious talk" said Christopher with cold eyes and a stern look yet again... and Thomas couldn't do anything but comply.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reaching the end of Chapter 3!  
> Stay tuned for the next one!  
> Kudos, Comments and Bookmarks are always appreciated!


	4. The Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas finally learns about Saiou's spell to Ryouga and upon doing that he decides to actually consider his own feelings without having in mind how weird they might be. While that is going on, Christopher and Michael decide to abandon their binds and be free.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was sick and had an accident as well so this chapter is short and also late TvT sorry!

Sitting down right where Ryouga was he placed his friend on his lap caressing his hair while semi-glaring daggers at his brothers. Thomas was defensive about talking with them, usually they would just keep their distance and have nothing but the typical exchange of 'How are you doing?' once per month or so. Michael was okay on such accords, Thomas didn't really have a problem with talking to him, his little brother usually was calm and very open minded about their conversations... But Christopher was another situation. Him and Thomas never matched up on such things, Chris being too stern and following orders while Thomas being more on the rebellious side wanting to experience things on his own. But that foolishness made him end up where is was... And in his opinion it was for the best.

"Byron, father, wants you home. That is final. If you return you will have everything back Thomas. Think a bit! Do you really feel happy just with a hole for a house, a small shop and... A partner?" the older of the three asked pointing at Ryouga.

Hearing the word partner Thomas blushed slightly and cleared his throat nodding at Ryouga to go to the room. Nodding as he was shaking the young puppet ran in the room but as he did so his balance failed him and a small 'thud' was heard from the small hallway. Gasping loudly Thomas stood up and walked there with a fast pace, picking up his treasure and making sure that all the joints were correctly positioned, tightened and that nothing broke. Ryouga looked up at his master and blinked, his eyes moved to his wrist and then up to Thomas again.

"Mast- Thomas... I feel my wrist a bit loose." the purple haired puppet honestly admitted to the puppet crafter that held her oh so dearly. Before Ryouga could continue the sentence he was already picked up and moved to the bedroom. He could feel the soft mattress under his body and a small smile formed on his lips "Thomas... Thank you"

"I will return to fix your wrist the moment my brothers leave... But please stay still" the crafter said placing a pillow under the puppet's wrist. He knew that Ryouga wouldn't feel pain but he just needed to treat him as a human right now... After all Ryouga was and would be his most beloved possession even if it was not nothing more than a soulless piece of porcelain plastic just some days ago. With soft steps he walked at the door, closed it behind him and proceeded to walk towards the living room.

Sitting down across his brothers Thomas crossed his legs and nodded. Christopher and Michael knew what that meant... They knew that Thomas' answer to the oldster's previous question was positive. Deep down they both knew nothing would change his mind even if the order from Byron was to bring him back with whatever it takes.

* * *

As the two Arclights exited the house and started walking back to their own Michael frowned and looked up at Christopher. He knew very well that Thomas was right... He hated being next to Byron as well their father was not... Exactly their father per say. He sometimes felt isolated... Even by Christopher and Thomas when they all lived together. Michael stopped in his tracks and looked at the side... At the park where people were gathered to laugh and have fun. Fun. Something they never truly experienced. Christopher sighed and stopped as well looking at Michael... Suddenly his cold facade turned into a melancholic frown, with soft small steps he went to his little brother and hugged him close.

"I am sorry Michael..." He whispered and sighed "Byron will be angry... You should stay away from his office for today..."

"Christopher.. Why does father need Thomas back so desperately?" Michael asked sinking in his brother's embrace.

"Want me to be honest? Just selfishness. Byron doesn't have a reason, if he wants something he does... And he will do anything to get it. Byron thought... That Thomas would fail, that he would crawl back on his feet saying that he cannot live in such a small apartment, that he ran out of money... That he would have so so many problems. But our brother is not that weak that is what Byron fails to understand. He might be a great business man but he is clueless when it comes to human strengths... And I mean mental strengths... Thomas is stronger than me... He followed what he wanted... As for me? Byron just cut off my wings" Christopher sat down at a stone made bench covering his face "I was the oldest... And therefore the core for his future success... Thomas came second and... Thomas was not there for the same purpose... What set Byron off to seriously treat Thomas and later on me like dolls was our mother..."

"Your mother? She... Died before Byron married mine right?... But why would Byron treat you... And Thomas before you, like dolls?" Michael asked sitting next to his brother.

"She did correct... She died when I was just 2 years old... When Thomas was born. You see..." Christopher looked up at the sky trying to calm down his racing heart and swallow down the knots in his throat. "When I was born... Our father, according to what I read and saw in pictures, was a very amazing man. An idol if you may, a man to be envious of, a great businessman and father... Dividing work and family equally in his life with no problems. But my mother got pregnant with Thomas but her pregnancy was not smooth, it got her sick. When Thomas was born she held him in her arms... And from what I've heard from Byron... Her eyes closed the moment Thomas' opened..." Michael just stared at Christopher... He didn't know any of that and it was quite the shock for him to learn them all now but at least he could manage them better now than when he was a teen if he asked back then. "Byron thought of Thomas as the black sheep of our family, the reason his wife was gone... Therefore he was loving towards me but neglecting completely Thomas at any given chance... Having maids to care for him... But at some point Byron started to try. His try was futile, Thomas had his permanent eye colour by then... And he looked so so much like our mother. Byron hated him even more, despised him... When I was 4, he finally met your mother... And they got married. But then even he started changing towards me, I never blamed anyone of course... And started having to spend more hours in Thomas' room. Even for a 2 year old he looked sad... He never smiled at me not even once. As we grew older... And older... Byron started separating us. He didn't want me to try to make Thomas happy... And as far as I saw, Thomas was a soulless puppet in his arms. Dressed up and presented as a doll to other business men, but at the time of that you were just 4 or 5 you were kept safe away from all that in your room..." Sighing and taking a deep breath Chris looked at Michael and then back up and continued the story letting his memories travel again "Thomas discovered something when he was about 11 or so... Our mother loved porcelain dolls and had a room full of them. Running to escape from Byron one day, Thomas stumbled upon it. He talked to me about it that night... His eyes were shining and he was grinning from ear to ear... He fell in love with how beautiful but mysterious they looked and soon started sketching and drawing some of his own designs."

"That's amazing! Thomas liked such thing from a young age! No wonder he has such a talent! I bet you were talented at what you wanted too Chris!" Michael tried to cheer up his brother... But Christopher covered his face and took a shaking breath... Worried Michael placed a hand on his older brother's shoulder.

"Was I? I never knew... Byron dragged me by the nose... he made me kick Thomas out... He shaped me just like he wanted me to be... I never truly tried practicing science I just read whatever I could get my hands on from our library. You also experienced the same thing didn't you?" one of Chris' cold eyes peeked out of his fingers and looked at Michael silently nodding with a small smile.

"I... Liked history since I was young but being homeschooled I never had the chance to experience it first hand... My mother and Byron even kept me away from all the books so whatever I saw from pictures. I thought that would be enough..." Standing up Michael did a spin around himself giggling "But watching the old districts like this one really makes me want to experience history more... It is never too late! Thomas is... Also not in danger since he is out of the house... If Byron decides to lash out it will be on me" Michael gulped down but looked seriously at his brother "Christopher, seeing what Thomas has achieved throughout the years he has been away from Byron made me think about it... And I will actually act on my own on this one!"

"Michael! Last time you went against Byron he-" Chris stood up but Michael held his ground.

"I was 13 and he threw a vase at me... Almost hitting me too if Thomas was not quick enough to tackle me down and let the glass break and scar his face. But leaving that sacrifice Thomas did for me to go to waste will be just selfish of me Christopher. So, big brother, don't try to stop me from trying to earn my future." Michael spoke sternly, even with that small cute smile of his he was serious, and Christopher respected that.

Having a talk about what Chris should do as well, Michael and Christopher finally reached their home, they were trying to hold their cool since one of the three was missing and not coming back with them like they were instructed to do. Entering the spacious mansion the two Arclights could hear their steps echoing through the rooms as they reached the stairs. Walking up would make them face Byron sooner than they thought and so they did. Holding their breaths in as they moved step by step, pausing on each one to look at each other and nod to make sure everything was under control. But they both knew that it was just a facade, they both knew they were scared. Reaching the top of the staircase, both brothers knocked on the door and hearing their father saying a mumbling 'come in' made them enter the room. Christopher's eyes immediately fell on Michael's mother and his own step-mother, Veronica. She was sitting on the couch Byron had there, filing her nails as their father was signing some papers. Michael took a step forward and cleared his throat, if Chris said that he was not nervous about his little brother's fate... He would be lying. He already lost one of his brothers, he wouldn't manage on his own if he lost Michael as well. Byron looked up his golden eyes cold and his blond hair combed back per usual.

"You two... were is your brother? If he is not with you why did you even bother to return?" he stopped what he was signing and stood up from his office. That was when Michael chose to speak up.

"Father, I decided to leave the company, I want to actually study History and Archeology in University." Michael was serious but both brothers could see the angry glare Byron gave to both of them.

"What do you mean by that Michael?! I didn't give you permision to do so! That brother of yours is getting in your mind isn't he?!" Chris winced as Byron slapped his fists on the desk "JUST GO TO YOUR ROOM MICHAEL!"

"I will... to gather my stuff I will go live with Thomas if you are not willing to support me!" Stomping away of the office Michael ran to his room and Veronica sighed.

"That child... do not worry Byron he will stay put." She mumbled from the couch and sighed keep focusing on her nails.

"He better... Christopher, you better go back to that trash of a brother you have and bring him home! Tch... useless trash..." Hearing his father speaking like that... left Christopher with a bitter taste in his mouth, therfore he chose to speak up finally and break his bonds.

"I won't! The only useless trash in this household is you and your so called wife over there! I have been your doll for all the years I remember! Thomas is just fine where he is, you are just mad at how much he has done and the name he has for himself without your help! You wanted him to crawl back to you like a little baby! But that wouldn't happen anyways! You deeply knew! He doesn't hate you but Thomas will never see you as his father to be dependant on you and beg for your help and forgiveness!" Christopher rushed through his words, letting them slip out of his lips and slide right off his tongue, not thinking what they could cause or what answer they would trigger. Byron glared, he walked up to his eldest son and raising his palm place a heavy slap on his cheek. It stung, alot, but Chris didn't regret what he said, proof of that was his panting breath after his little confession.

"How dare you! You insolent child! Leave then! Leave like your two brothers! Fade out from my sight! DO YOU THINK I NEED YOU?!" Byron screamed and Christopher just sighed and turned around holding his red cheek. He secretly smiled since he did see Veronica's mouth drop and eyes widen as he spoke.

Following his father's order for the last time Christopher exited the office and closed the door behind him. His steps came to a stop when he saw Michael out of his room with a bag full of clothes and books. Smiling Christopher hugged his brother as close as he could placing a kiss on his forehead. He could feel Michael sinking in his arms... And shaking, but that might have been just him. Opening the door of his room swiftly he entered and starting collecting his stuff in some bags. When he was done fetching some clothes, undergarments and all the essentials, Christopher turned to Michael and nodded. Hand in hand the two brothers exited their home, not looking back, and started walking at their previous location.

* * *

When his brothers left Thomas returned to his room, sat next to his lovely puppet with a warm smile and started repairing the wrist. It was not something major just some tightening on the joints needed. When he was done his hand slowly let down the tools he was working with and started petting Ryouga's hair. But the puppet looked away... he started to get scared... the end of the month was closing in, his mind started wandering to what Saiou said... But soon discarded that thought. He quickly went under the covers worrying Thomas who instantly gasped and peeked under the covers. Ryouga just nodded at him with a smile whispering something before his master stood up and left the room. Thomas started to design some puppets for pending orders he had. The holidays were not more than 10 days away and he had to be quick. Spending time to sketch everything with great detail he missed Ryouga entering the room and looking at his sketches from behind his shoulder.

"She is pretty" commented the puppet on the long haired girl on the paper with front bangs and a gothic dress. Her flats were coloured in already in a blood red while her eyes too were bright icy blue, her dress had lace and bows all over too. Thomas jumped a bit at the sound of Ryouga's voice, too focused on his work, turning his head back he smiled at his friend and montioned for him to sit on his lap. Following the instructions Ryouga got comfortable on Thomas' lap resting his head on his shoulder and curling up placing his hands around his neck. "Thomas... am I pretty to you?"

"Huh?" Thomas looked down at the boy sitting on him... His expression was crystal clear one of sadness and worry. "Of course you are Ryouga. You are beautiful, truly gorgeous. In my eyes there is no other puppet who can compare to you!" the crafter praised his puppet.

"What about a human? Can a human compare to me?" Thomas gasped at that and Ryouga instantly closed his eyes tight... He could feel his limbs shaking. "Can... can a human win you while I can't Thomas?"

"Wait... what? I... don't understand Ryouga what are you trying to say?" Thomas lock eyes with his creation and then he glared "What did Saiou said to you Ryouga...?" when his puppet tried to talk he pressed a finger on its lips "No lies... Just tell me the truth! ALL of it!" 

"He... He gave me a goal to achieve. I... must do it before the New Year comes. If I do... I will get my biggest wish granted but... If I fail, my biggest fear will become my curse... I... Don't want to be scared Thomas... I..." Ryouga hid his face on Thomas' chest and tightened his hug around him "I want to stay with you! I do not want anyone to take me away!" 

Thomas was shocked, he wanted to help, he wanted to assure Ryouga that everything would be okay. But he had to know the goal his friend had to achieve. Before he could ask though the door knocked. Under his breath Thomas mumbled 'curses' before placing his sketchbook down and Ryouga down as well. Motioning at him to stay there with soft steps he approached the door and allowed it to show a small opening so he could check who was there. Seeing his two brothers with bags in their feet made Thomas blink several times before taking a step back opening the door fully. His hand that did not hold the door knob did a 'come inside' gesture before closing the door after they entered his living room.

"Christopher! Michael what... what happened?! Why are you two here out of the blue! You just left to go back to Byron didn't you? Don't tell me he sent you back here to get me back there yet again! My answer was final and you know that!" Thomas crossed his arms but dropped them back to his sides with a shocked face as Christopher turned to face him with a bruise on his cheek. "Chris! Your cheek! I... I will bring some ice!" running to the kitchen he started putting some ice cubs in a towel and when he turned he placed it on Chris' cheek who was now sitting on the armchair across from the couch Ryouga and Michael were "How did this happen Chris? Did... Did Byron?"

"I told him that no one is trash except him and his wife... And that you would never be so weak that you would fall on his feet ever again... he kicked me out but not before reminding me how to be slapped feels like as it seems" with a small chuckle he placed his palm on the towel made pouch of ice and held it himself "I know it is much to ask but... Thomas... can you possibly let us stay here? Just laying on the couch and floor is enough I swear... Just... Give us a place to stay while we are searching for a house..."

"Chris... how is that too much? You are my brothers... I would love you in my life... so please just stay here. I don't have room but-" Ryouga stood up and held Thomas's hand in his own with a smile.

"You can make your workplace into a bedroom, it has space for two beds and some furniture, you work in here or in your bedroom anyways!" the puppet looked at Christopher and then Michael "I think you three would really love living together! After all Thomas really keep you two dear to his heart he has saved so many pictures of when you were young too!" Ryouga chuckled and picked up the two bags "I will move those to Thomas' room for now!" Leaving the room Thomas shook his head with a smile at how shocked his two bothers looked.

"I agree with Ryouga he is right you know... therefore you two will go sleep on my bed for tonight, tomorrow I will leave some money on the side to buy the beds and all the related stuff you will be needing" Christopher stood up and shook his head in response "Let me guess" Thomas continued "You want to pay them yourself? Understood!" he exclaimed and nodded "It is already 7pm I will serve lunch" moving to the kitchen Thomas started serving some pasta on not one but three dishes this time. 

* * *

England, London, 24th of December

* * *

One week has gone by and Thomas was rushing everything, but surprisingly he was relaxed... His brothers helped out while waiting for their University letters to be approved! They truly had his back, they even knew what Ryouga was by now. They saw Thomas repairing him and teaching him to read and speak calmly to the customers since the puppet insisted to help around in the store... And these past days Ryouga truly spent all of his day with Thomas, people in the store even asked about his absence and how his new employee looked so much like his mascot. He covered that up by saying that he got the inspiration for that puppet from an old friend and now that exact friend was the one working with him. After answering that question for what felt the billionth time that day Thomas looked at Ryouga who was laying his head on the counter on top of his arms in a sleeping position, his eyes closed too. Softly he walked there and placed a soft kiss on his forehead, Ryouga never slept but he would close his eyes and drift away fairly often and Thomas would 'wake' him up by doing just that. But that time Ryouga didn't perk up, so Thomas trying diving in again but as he did his puppet rose his head and Ryouga's cold lips connected with Thomas' warm ones. Feeling the kiss Thomas tried to pull away with wide eyes but Ryouga turned to him and wrapped his hands around Thomas' neck pulling him in the kiss more. Gasping at that Thomas pushed Ryouga with a bit more force than what he intended to, making the puppet lose balance and fall to the ground. Panting the crafter touched his lips in shock as he watched his treasure stand up and rub his head... Gulping down a knot Thomas managed to speak up.

"Ryouga why did you do that? I have explained to you that you only kiss someone when-" he was cut off by another peck on the lips.

"When you are romantically interested in them... and I am with you! Is it that weird Thomas?" his blue eyes almost looked unbearably sad as he looked down "Saiou cursed me to make you love me... But I thought it would be imposible... Yet you yourself said that it is not! Then... why don't you love me Thomas? Have I done something wrong?! Have I bothered you?! Am I a burden?!" Ryouga's voice rose as he spoke and Thomas felt his heart breaking into small small pieces, like a glass shattering when it hits the floor.

"Ryouga... Calm down. Please calm down. You have until the change of the year to make me fall in love with you? Saiou is cruel... How could he do that to you? But... No matter how much of a hurry you are in... I cannot magically love you like that. Give me sometime and I promise you, on the 31st of December. You will have your answer" Thomas stated with a soft voice and his palm cupping Ryouga's cheek. The puppet held his hand with two of his own and closed his eyes.

"You promise?" he asked with a tremble in his voice.

"I promise and I always keep my promises to people I treasure Ryouga" Thomas responded as he smiled back at the puppet before dressing Ryouga with a coat he had made and wearing his "Lets go home now, Christopher and Michael will have dinner ready!" Putting Ryouga's palm in his own gloved one he started working on getting them home... But his mind kept wandering off to that kiss... And to what would have happened if he kissed back and continued.

* * *

England, London, 31st of December

* * *

That night before Christmas, Thomas didn't sleep. His eyes were wide open while he was working on some sketches for mainly designing clothes. But every designed he made was for Ryouga, every colour, every cut. The following days were like that too, not a day passed from that long week that he did not think about Ryouga and that kiss. How he wished Ryouga's lips were warm like his and not so cold. The truth fell upon him not long before the 31st of that month... and now his promise would be fullfiled. It might have been weird, but he lived and breathed for that puppet, his whole life was wrapped around Ryouga... How can he NOT love his such precious treasure even in that sense? He was always lonely and yet Ryouga there made it always better! He couldn't really deny that his care and love for Ryouga even to that extend. Thomas did have thoughts about it before but not so much... That kiss truly made him think about it and not deny it just cause Ryouga was a puppet.

The morning of the 31st was per usual them eating breakfast and Thomas with Ryouga setting off for the store. He had to run it even on such a day, but at the same time even if it was such a shame to miss quality time with his brothers he could replenish that tomorrow and have some alone time with Ryouga tonight, after all his two brothers would be going to watch a New Year's show tonight... He of course was invited but he had to pass. As they finished some early deliveries and lunch time came Thomas sat behind his counter and watched at Ryouga... He was looking around the store while dusting off some puppets on the walls. It was almost as he was worried. Thomas stood up and walked up to him wanting to finally talk. It was about 4pm, no one would be entering the shop at that hour it was mostly dead until 6pm anyways. 

"Ryouga, put that away I need to talk to you" he could see Ryouga nodding as he was shaking, putting down the little cleaning rug. But at that moment the door opened up, and someone Thomas didn't expect walked in "Ryouga go to the back..."

"But... Thomas you-" Ryouga saw the woman, she was wearing a fancy dress showing off her cleavage as she was walking towards Thomas. "Okay... as you wish" he mumbled quietly as he walked at the back room behind the counter but softly he was peeking from the small gap of the door. He could see her getting closer and closer to his master.

"So Thomas... how come you don't return to Byron? He needs you, you know~" her finger went on his chin while Thomas grabbed his step-mother by the wrist and made her drop her hand "Aw someone is angsty~" her hands wrapped around his neck as Veronica smirked "But you know that is why I personally want you back."

Watching that scene Ryouga didn't know what to do...  
-Run Away?  
OR  
-Stay?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reaching the end of Chapter 4~!  
> Kudos, Favourites, Comments and Bookmarks are always appreciated!  
> Hope I see you in the next chapter and closing of the story!


	5. The Curse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryouga cannot stand the scene in his eyes. He runs away only to return way too late for Thomas to actually act out his promise to him...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of this story! THE FIRST ending that is! This is the bad ending of the story! What would happen if Ryouga chose to leave and run away from the store leaving Thomas alone. The two endings are completely different! So if you want to read the GOOD ending go to the next chapter! ^^

He couldn't stand it, he couldn't stand watching Thomas not even pushing that woman away. He had hopes, his... Whatever was there for his heart actually started to have a blooming hope that Thomas would actually love him, that Saiou wouldn't curse him and he would be with Thomas forever. Was he wrong?

Quietly Ryouga closed the small gap and slided down the door holding his legs close to his chest, his eyes started tearing up and his chest tightened. Thomas was right, no matter what creature you were, if you were alive and had a consciousness emotional pain did hurt, a lot. It was the worst indeed... Now he could see it. His mouth felt made out of wood not plastic, his limbs were shaking and he felt like someone pierced right through him. His two palms slowly covered the place on his chest where his heart would be and tightened around there grasping the light blue fabric and curling up even more. His mind tried to think calmly and escape that reality so his eyes started scanning the room for something to distract him and there it was. His escape. Thomas had a back door hidden back there probably for emergency situations or deliveries for after hours, he did remember Thomas picking up some food delivery from this room and bringing it to the counter. His legs stretched before pulling up his weight and dragging it to the door. He would lie if he said that he did not look back. Because he did, many times his eyes skipped between the door knob his hand was holding and the door he was hugging himself minutes ago.

"I am sorry Thomas I... I just can't take this anymore..." Whispered the puppet to himself as he slowly opened the door.

Setting foot outside letting the door close behind him on its own his eyes traveled around the area, he walked out of the store to an alley, but not an unknown one. It was the ally that actually lead you to a street and straight up ahead to the main market area. Having in mind to check the time Ryouga started walking towards the market place, when he passed a window shop in the middle of the alley he noticed that the clock there said 5:30pm so he programmed to walk slowly. He needed time to tick away... He wanted to turn into a puppet far away from home so no one could find him and if so chance had it for someone to do so, they would probably throw him away. A human sized puppet was not really something unusual, just very rare, not many crafters made them due to their insane cost and yet there was Thomas who did, pricing them fairly cheap as well from what Ryouga had observed during his stay at the shop. In that case if someone knew his value he might end up on a sales window for antiques or something if he was lucky... Secretly Ryouga wished he wouldn't be.

Reaching the main market area took him more than an hour, his pace throughout the walk was slow and often with breaks on purpose to extend his torture. He held nothing back in order to check finally the time on the first clock he found hanging in a window of a shop or standing on a market stand. They all said 8pm, so it took him 2:30 hours to make an one hour trip... Ryouga was pleased with what he achieved but he wish he could delay it even more. His mind went to the time again, just 4 more hours for the year to end. Just 4 more hours to actually spend on his own before his life would end. His mind started replaying memories with Thomas and that made him hold it in his hands and shake it as hard as he could... He wish he could shake the memories away too.

At the far end of the current market street he was standing his blue eyes spotted a crowd at a small plaza, there was a fountain in the middle so curious he walked there and observed. He saw coins falling with a 'splash' in the water and people whispering soft wishes. Shoving his palms in his pockets he searched and only found one coin, clutching it close to his chest his eyes closed and his lips opening whispering his wish... For Thomas to be happy, before flipping the coin on his thumb letting it sink to the bottom of the fountain. Looking around at the crowd he soon spotted Michael holding some bags and throwing his own coin as well with a small smile. As swiftly as possible he tried to slip out of the sea of humans but he failed since his balanced betrayed him and made him fall. Michael spotted him and quickly ran up to him not losing any time. Cursing inside his head Ryouga picked himself up, dusting off the now ripped fabric of his dark blue pants.

"Ryouga! What are you doing here?! Did Thomas actually decide to spend the night outside with you?" he asked with a big happy grin plastered on his face.

"N-No I am just out here for some deliveries! I... Just finished so I will probably head back to the shop!" exclaimed quickly Ryouga before checking his joints at his knees and wrists.

"Are you okay? You... Seem stressed. Is Thomas overworking you haha! I know you don't get tired but a break to clean off your head would help you know!" nodding silently at Michael, Ryouga looked away and rubbed his arm "Oh, I am sorry Ryouga I am holding you back aren't I?"

"No... That is not it... Michael can I, speak to you for a moment?" he asked gulping down before spotting a bench and taking a seat followed by the younger Arclight who just nodded with a smile after placing his shopping bags down by his feet "You know Thomas better than I do, is he... Interested in men? Do you have any idea?"

"Huh?!" Michael was surprised by the question and blinked slowly before landing back to reality and rubbing the back of his neck with his palm "Ugh... I mean... He did have girlfriends but I never saw h-"

"No need to continue, thank you" standing up the puppet started walking away.

"WAIT! RYOUGA!... I was... Just going to say that... I never saw him being against same sex relationships..." Noting that Ryouga didn't hear him the young male just shook his head and saw Chris returning from a stand with food therefore decided to approach him and just wish that Ryouga would return to the shop safe and sound.

After his little chat with Thomas' youngest brother Ryouga felt even more sure about his choice but in the back of his mind lingered the fact that he wanted to see him one last time... He wanted to say his goodbye before leaving forever. Noting that the time was now just 30 minutes later Ryouga decided to take the same approach in order to get home. Thomas' house was farther away than the shop, plus his legs were somewhat hurt so he actually had a good reason to make a what normally would be an hour and a half trip almost double that time. Passing by couples, young kids running around happy for the New Year, stands selling food that he bet if he was human they would make his mouth water, his legs made him feel uncomfortable so he guessed that is what humans felt during physical pain but he ignored it he had to reach Thomas after all, say his farewell and leave his sight forever.

He could hear the fireworks already cracking from the now distant market, it was not yet 12am but some early celebrations were happening, the New Year was not that far just some minutes away. Even if it was not yet his deadline Ryouga could feel his body stiffer minute by the minute... He failed, he knew he did, but at least he got to experience what life was truly like next to the man who actually gave it to him. Opening the door with the pair of keys Thomas trusted him with, Ryouga slowly entered the apartment and looked around. Everything was dark, not even one light open. Thinking that Thomas might have been waiting at the store for him filled him with worry but before leaving, doubting he had time to reach the puppet shop in time, Ryouga decided to search the rooms. Entering the main bedroom he saw Thomas laying down with his arms on his sides, his body stiff besides his face that was washed with terror... Ryouga couldn't see it but he could sense it and hear it... The room was filled with shaking breaths and soft sobs. Walking closer to the body Ryouga crawled on the bed and stood on his knees and palms looking at Thomas.

"Thomas I... I am sorry... I failed... So... I-" he was interrupted by Thomas right there and then. His master turning his head to look at him as the seconds for the change of the year ticked by got Ryouga to gasp. Those lovely magenta eyes that he loved so much to stare into were becoming faded and the voice that came out of the crafter's mouth was broken, rusty... Like something was trying to hold him back from speaking up his thoughts.

"Listen... Ryouga... Just make... Sure you... Stay alive..." The breath Thomas took hurt his lungs so much and softly he smiled at Ryouga forgetting the pain for now "Give... Me your... Hand" when his precious treasure placed his palm in his Thomas could hear Ryouga gasping.

"Thomas! Your skin! It is... It is-" cut off yet again Ryouga could feel tears at the corners of his eyes.

"I am... Happy... To have... The chance... To spend my... Life with you... I don't... Know what... Is happening to... Me but... I am... Sorry for... Not making... You... Happy... Ryouga." Thomas' lips curled up into a smile before his eyes faded out and his face became pale.

Ryouga slipped his palm out of his master's, his body shaking as he started crawling back only to feel his back hitting something or even better someone. Turning around in horror Ryouga's bright eyes faced Saiou's purple piercing ones. Turning around to face Saiou he noticed that he held that white haired puppet in his arms from the day he made him wake up. It was hugging him and its eyes were closed... But it was humming softly a lullaby. Slowly Saiou turned his gaze at Thomas and smirked, not leaving his puppet from his hands he walked at the side of the bed Thomas was frozen still and caressed his cheek with one of his long nails looking at Ryouga while doing so.

"Isn't he a fine puppet Ryouga?" asked the mysterious man as he disappeared in the shadows and appeared again in front of Ryouga grabbing his chin "Too bad he was not yours before this~! Your fear... The fear of Thomas becoming a puppet again at the hands of his father while you return into your old nature, I decided to take it in my own hands and expand it a bit! Fitting don't you think?" Saiou asked with a chuckle.

"Wh-What...? NO!" Ryouga slapped away Saiou's hand and crawled on the bed next to Thomas, laying his body down on the mattress, his head on his master's chest, his right hand next to his own head and his left hand slipping in Thomas' now cold palm "Thomas your heart is not beating... Thomas please..." Ryouga closed his eyes feeling his speech difficult to form "Pl..ea..se..."

"Such a tragic tale" Saiou waved his hand at the scene in front of him and when his purple gaze witnessed that Ryouga stopped moving, only then he turned around and started walking away hugging his own precious puppet close to his body "A tale to be told in the future I am sure, about the puppet who never found a response to his love... And the master who was late in figuring out what his heart truly desired... A shame really" looking behind his shoulder Saiou smirked before slowly sipping through the shadows again "They did give off a good final show... I got to give them that" slowly clapping as he disappeared, the mysterious figure that wasn't ever seen again laid the curse on the two now art pieces to forever be soulless puppets, making their story a long tragedy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reaching the end of what I like to call 'THE BAD ROUTE' of this fanfic!  
> Kudos, Comments and Bookmarks as always are very apreciated!  
> I hope you enjoyed this journey with me~!


	6. The Wish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryouga decides to try and ignore the scene in front of his eyes and confront Thomas straight up face to face afterwards. At that Thomas finally finds the chance to make his confession. But what neither of them is expecting is what Byron has to say.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! This is the final chapter and the GOOD ROUTE ending for this story! Originally it would only have one ending, the bad one, but I decided to lighten up the mood and have the reader actually have the choice of how our two lovely main characters would end up! This chapter can be skipped like the last one and can be the stand alone ending without the bad one and end the story here!

Ryouga thought for a bit, his mind was racing in so many directions but he made it up. He would trust Thomas, after all Thomas was his master and his creator, deep inside he held hope that the Arclight would end up loving him. He had hours in front of him before he was reverted back to what he was... He had time to change things for the best even if they were against him now. Staring at the two of them from the gap the door granted him he gasped as his eyes witnessed how much that woman was up on Thomas but silently smiled when Thomas just took a step back glaring at her. Placing his palm on his mouth Ryouga decided to crawl silently behind the counter trying not to make a single noise. When he successfully did so he could finally hear everything between the two humans in the scene that played at the entrance of the shop.

"Thomas, your father want you back, can't you just follow little old me back home? I will repay you generously" Veronica offered as her palm rested on Thomas' chest "I swear and promise you, you will have quite the earnings. Your brothers left from the company, your poor father does not want anyone else but you to follow his legacy!" She made it look like it was something easy and some kind of a blessing but Ryouga could see from just peeking a bit that Thomas was annoyed and upset.

"How about not getting so close to your own step-son and taking some steps back... I have no intentions of falling in your little seductive traps Veronica... You are seriously just making me sick right now, that doesn't make me want to go back... Nothing would make me want to go back to that man. So do me a favour, go back to Byron and tell him that his son doesn't want to return back home, actually non of them do" turning around on his heels Thomas started walking away from Veronica before the woman caught his shoulders and pressed her chest on his back.

"Oh come on now Thomas~ I promise you that-" Right at that moment Thomas turned around and slapped her across the face with the back of his palm. "How dare you! You stupid insolent child! I will make sure your father never ever tries to get you back ever again!"

"Oh come on Veronica" slowly the Arclight started pacing around the woman who suddenly looked scared "Don't act all innocent, we both know that him not chasing me down would probably only bring you profit, you know have the company all for yourself for example" the colour from Thomas' step-mother was drained from her face instantly after that sentence and that made Thomas smirk.

"How did... you-" getting cut off that time by Thomas getting too close for her own comfort she took a step back gasping "Even... Even if you tell Byron you know he won't believe someone like you! You are trash in his eyes! Just someone who will patch up Christopher's place!" 

"Tell me something I don't know" Thomas' magenta eyes rolled as he sighed and shook his head "How about you leave now? If you don't I might have to escort you out myself."

"Oh aren't you just sweet?" Veronica scowled before turning around and walking away swaying her hips "I will make sure to tell your father to not worry about your return and that you will probably end up dead in here like one of your puppets!" slamming the door on her way out made Thomas tick his tongue against his teeth before walking there and locking it. 

After pocketing the key the shopkeeper held his head in his palms and combed back his hair. That day was so weird... So far that is. His mind was always on Ryouga and how he should talk to him, what reaction he would take... And now this with his step-mother just barging in and demanding for him to return with such motives, he surely will have a headache in some minutes that his mind will have all of that registered in. Turning around he noticed that Ryouga's eyes were not at the little gap of the door but instead looking in his own magenta ones with that bright blue shine. His puppet's look was worried, he could tell and so he decided to place his lips on the cold forehead he so longed for to be warm like his in a comforting kiss. At that Ryouga closed his eyes and following his instinct wrapped his arms around Thomas' neck and enjoyed the comforting kiss in order to ease his worry... But it was still there. So when the kiss left his forehead his eyes opened looking at his master's again, but when his mouth parted his lips in order to express his concern they were sealed off by another pair on them. Thomas seeing Ryouga trying to speak decided to stop it with the most creative way he could think to make him shut up, by kissing him. Softly placed warm lips on the puppet's cold ones made a very well felt difference but slowly both sides sank in, closing their eyes and holding each other close. 

When the kiss ended Ryouga gasped and held his lips taking a step back and looking instantly up at Thomas with wide eyes... He didn't know what to think. Was his master honest with that kiss or just playing around to make him feel better and not worry? Ryouga was confused and quietly looked down at his black shiny shoes, shifting his feet to focus there and not at Thomas' figure. But his master had other plans. Softly Thomas took a step closer to his treasure, joined the tips of their shoes and brushed his nose on the one his puppet had. That made Ryouga out of reflex look at Thomas once again before his lips were caught in Thomas' smirking ones in a small peck of a kiss. Hearing a small chuckle coming out of his crafter Ryouga gasped and covered his cheeks. He could not blush but if he could... He would be red like a tomato right now.

"Ryouga... Why are you hiding from me? I thought that my kiss would make you happy." Thomas said with a small frown teasing his puppet. 

"It... It did, it honestly did but... I am confused... My head hurts, my throat feels like it is pierced... I.... I... Don't... Get it!" panting Ryouga held his head but instantly his hands left it as his body was hugged by Thomas, so his hands moved around the other's waist clutching the fabric on his back.

"Hush hush now Ryouga, everything is over... I am here... I will never leave your side." Ensured Thomas as he rubbed circles on his precious creation's back.

"No! You will!" Ryouga hid his face in Thomas' chest shaking with every particle of his body "I will turn back into a puppet and you will not be next to me ever again cause I will die!" with scared wide eyes Ryouga looked up at Thomas and slowly let out a quiet sob "Don't... Let me die Thomas... I beg of you... Don't-"

"Will you let me talk Ryouga?" asked Thomas stopping Ryouga mid sentence with a small giggle "You will not die and you will not lose me cause... These past days I truly put my mind and heart into thinking if I love you. If I love you more than just my creation and, as weird as it might sound, I do. I love you Ryouga... Having you away from me hurts my very soul" grabbing Ryouga's wrist carefully he placed it on top of where his heart was "Remember what I told you? This, my heart, belongs to my puppets, my creations and most importantly, to you Ryouga. I didn't lie, my heart is all yours. I just hope you will take good care of it like I will take good care of you until death forces us to separate."

The puppet was speechless, he didn't know what to say or how to react minus a small smile on his plastic pale lips. His mind soon focused on what he wanted to respond with but was cut off with a small clapping encore coming from the front door. Surprised both males turned shocked to find Saiou standing there clapping slowly, next to him was a white haired boy, dressed in a gray suit and wearing a beret. Thomas and Ryouga recognized that boy, it was the puppet Saiou requested the day he first came to the shop, both had so many questions but they figured out they would be answered shortly since the mysterious man started to talk.

"Congratulations Ryouga! Seems like you charmed your master and won my little game. I will be honest I did not really expect such a heartwarming confession but it was very precious coming from you especially mister Arclight!" with a grin he gestured at Ryouga "Place your palm in mine, I promise I won't hurt you! A deal is a deal and you played out your end of it perfectly!" wary enough Ryouga placed his palm inside Saiou's before a sharp pain passed his body. He wanted to scream but nothing came out as he soon was released from his painful grasp.

"Hey! You said that you won't hurt me! But that hold you had on me burnt so... Wait what? Burn..." slowly Ryouga looked down at his palms, the porcelain plastic was now gone, replaced by flesh and bones. 

"I told you, a deal is a deal! Also before I leave, mister Arclight I know you have many questions. Let me answer some of them, first of all I am not a regular human as you already guessed I am a shaman, a mage if you may! I take my trips all around the globe to find entertaining actors in what I like to call 'My personal Puppetry show' which is essentially what you humans call 'life'. I did secretly hope Ryouga would fail but he did not as you truly love him romantically, therefore I am forced to keep my end of the deal! Enjoy your life you two, thank you for the show" turning at the white haired puppet who silently smiling hugged Saiou's hand the magician vanished in the shadows waving with a smile at the two now lovers as if he was innocent and meant no harm.

Confused but pleased with the turn out of the events Thomas looked at Ryouga who was slowly inspecting his new body. He understood how confused Ryouga would feel now, suddenly feeling everything intensely, like the wind blowing against your face, the cold snow freezing your bones... everything would be a new experience for his little treasure. But something stopped his train of thought as he heard Ryouga's stomach growling. Noticing that his ex-puppet looked up to him for help Thomas laughed shaking his head before offering his hand to him. Taking up on the offer they both ended up eating Ryouga's first meal at home waiting for the time to be right in order to say their 'Happy New Years' in some hours. And when they did, they said it with no tears and no sadness, but with Ryouga being wrapped around a blanket with Thomas, staring out at the starry sky whispering sweet 'I love you' in between the New Year wishes, starting their future together with not only a New Year, but also a kiss to seal it as a promise made to each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reaching the GOOD ENDING of this story!  
> I want to thank you all again for traveling with me in this weird idea of mine!  
> Thank you and hope you enjoyed the story!  
> Kudos, Comments and Bookmarks are always incredibly appreciated!


End file.
